It's You And Me Forever
by Rawki.v.ikwaR
Summary: Things get complicated when i am torn between two realities, one be the good girl everyone thinks I am, or two, run away with Glitch. So many questions flood my mind as I try to decide should i stay or should I go? And more importantly how will i survive with Glitch, or break his heart? (GlitchxOC story)
1. Chapter 1: Torn By Reality

**Note- this story is in first person of view, and Glitch and my OC, Trixie would be about 16-17. It's in my OC's perspective.**

**i finally decided on a main character, I decided to create an OC, I'm calling her Trixie, or Trix for short. It's unique, it's edgy, it's bold, it's kinda a b-girl name, so I like it.**

**peace,**

**Rawki**

I'll be completely honest, my life isn't exactly perfect. My parents are strict. I'm not saying regular strict, but you know the overly protective, watching my every move parents. They want to make my decisions for me. It's like they don't even care what I think.

A knock at my bedroom window disrupted my thinking. I stood up from my spot on the beige carpet. It was fairly late. About nine in the evening. It isn't very dark, since its the beginning of summer.

I quickly walked over to the large window beside my bed and pulled back the curtain. I saw Glitch. My boyfriend for about three years now. We both met by dancing and still have a passion for it.

His white smile and shining emerald eyes stood out in the darkness. I opened the window carefully, to make sure nobody heard it jerk open. The young dance genius smiled and kissed my forehead once he climbed into my room.

"Ya miss me?" He asked jokingly. I put my finger to my lips.

"Shhh. My parents are just downstairs, they-they could hear you," I whispered.

"Don't worry," Glitch whispered back, "and what could be so bad 'bout your parents,"

"I dunno, they wouldn't let me be with you if they found out," I sighed.

"They're not gonna find out," Glitch whispered, "you worry too much," he added. I looked off into space and thought for a moment.

"Hey... It's okay," Glitch said and touched my face. He leaned in close to me and his soft lips pressed against mine. I ran my fingers through his black and green hair and he did the same. For a moment my worries disappeared.

Then, I heard an angry and familiar voice,

" What the hell is going on here!?" Glitch pulled away from me in shock and backed up.

Now my worries were back, and they just multiplied. I felt myself trembling.

"I expect an answer young lady," My dad said loudly. I couldn't find words to say.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm Glitch," Glitch held out his hand, attempting to fix the crumbling situation.

"I don't care who the hell you are! Just get out of my house!" My dad yelled.

"Yes sir," Glitch muttered and walked out of my room and downstairs.

"I'll deal with you in a minute, I'm very disappointed in you," My dad had toned down his voice, but his angry expression remained.

I fell back on my bed as my dad slammed the door. I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself it would be fine, I didn't buy it though. I heard something outside and abruptly stood up to look out my window.

I saw Glitch standing by his black car and my dad, oh no. There was no way this could end well. Something kept me there though, as much as I dreaded what possibly might happen, I stayed glued where I stood with my eyes fixed on the scene.

"Listen," I heard my dad start, "My daughter means everything to me,". Glitch looked at my father bravely.

"I don't want you anywhere near her. Do you understand me? I know what kind of guy you are, and I don't need my daughter getting hurt,". My dad continued. Glitch didn't budge.

"I love her," he confessed.

"Yeah sure you do kid. Now your gonna get in your car, drive away, and never come back here, do you understand me?" My dad continued, Glitch didn't nod though.

"Because if I ever catch you with my daughter again, it's not gonna be good for you-"

"What would you do?" Glitch challenged.

"I'd hit the road, son," My dad suggested and turned away.  
"Nice to meet you sir," Glitch called to my dad.

"Get in the car, kid," My dad responded without turning his head.

Glitch opened his car door and got inside. He didn't start the engine though, instead he pulled out his phone.  
I heard my phone ring from across the room. I instinctively walked over to my dresser and picked it up. I read the text i had just gotten from Glitch,

'Meet me at the train station at 11:00pm tonight'

I put my phone back as I heard my dad's footsteps. He slowly opened the door to my room. I was sitting on my bed pretending to read a book. My dad sat down on the end of my bed and spoke,

"I don't want you with that boy anymore. I am very ashamed of you-"

"You don't even know him dad," I said, trying not to loose it.

"I NEVER want to see you with that boy again, that's final. He's just like all those other teenagers, I don't trust him, especially with you," my dad explained.

"You don't know us," I argued.

"I don't want to. And from now on there is no you and him," my dad ended it and left. I sat on the floor and buried my face in my arms. I don't know what to do. My thoughts are jumbled in my head, like a mash up of worries, ideas and fears. Am I really gonna run away. I'm torn, I love Glitch, a lot, but what about school? I can't just drop out. It's summer though... No school. Part of me want to go with him, really, really badly, but how are we gonna live? I've never really been one to listen to the people who boss me around, but this is a whole new level.

The more I thought about, the more my thoughts got jumbled. I was getting a huge headache. I hadn't moved in a what felt like forever, but despite my poor calculation of time, it had only been a half hour. 9:33pm. I was supposed to meet Glitch at 11:00pm. I didn't really have a lot of time to think about this.

Thinking wasn't getting me anywhere. It was actually making things a lot worse. Time to stop thinking, because I figured out what I'm going to do now. Though torn in two, I have to pick a side. I DID pick a side actually. And someone was about to be really disappointed, but this is my life, and I'll do what I choose.


	2. Chapter 2: Follow Your Heart

**Note: Aight, chapter two is up. I have a good feeling about this story :) **

**Its a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review and I will take into consideration any suggestions you may have.**

**thanks,**

**Rawki.**

I made my decision. I decided to follow my heart, I'd just make sure to bring my head with me. I figured out that over thinking my stressful situation was only making my head spin. I was not getting anywhere by arguing with myself about what I should do. And really, what's the worst thing that could happen?

I didn't answer my own question, I didn't really want to think about the worst things that could happen. I got up off my spot on the floor. I picked up my phone and jammed it into my pocket. I grabbed a (colour) suitcase from my closet and placed it on my bed. I went to my dresser and closet and cleared out every piece of clothing I owned.

I carelessly threw my clothes into the suitcase, organization was the least of my problems right now.  
I stepped back and saw my clothes strewn across the suitcase. I thought about what else I'd need. I grabbed my (brand) purse, which had about three hundred dollars in it.

"Three hundred dollars couldn't get me food for a month," I muttered quietly.  
An idea came to me. I tip toed across the beige carpet in our upstairs floor. I reached my parent's room across the hall and turned the silver knob.

As I had predicted, my dad had left his wallet on his night stand. I grinned evilly and picked up the black wallet. I opened it, I found my dad's credit cards, visa, driver's license, and a couple of dollar bills. Jackpot.

I quickly walked back to my room. I gently closed the door behind me and took a deep breath, I can't believe I'm doing this. I wasn't really the super rebellious type, but this was completely different. I gathered other things I possibly could need and threw them into the suitcase along with my money. I kept my day's wallet in my pocket, leaving behind only his driver's license.

The next problem hit me as I zipped up the surprisingly light suitcase. How to get out of here discretely? I couldn't take my car, my parents would hear it, and besides its in our garage. I had to walk. It wouldn't be at far, the train station isn't far from my house, it's just on the outskirts of the city. I glanced at my digital clock on my side table. The red numbers read,

10:27pm

I still had quite a bit of time. I had to go before logic kicked in and I changed my mind. I got to my bedroom window and once again pulled back the curtains. I opened the window, trying to make sure it wouldn't creak. It was pretty far down, considering I was on the second floor of our house. I looked down at the grass below me.

"Here goes nothing," I sighed and dropped my suitcase into the bushes below my bedroom. I took a deep breath before I recklessly jumped into the bushes.

I hit the ground and could feel a throbbing pain in my back, on which I had just landed. It wouldn't have been as bad, if I hadn't landed on my stupid suitcase.

I stood up quickly and removed the leaves from my hair and clothes. I picked up my suitcase and held it tightly against my chest. I raced past the driveway of my house and onto the sidewalk. I turned in the direction of the city and strode onwards.

Glitch stood outside the train station in the brisk darkness. He had been waiting for over an hour and was starting to loose hope. His black car was parked just down the steps of the train station.

The building was old and a deep tan colour. Numerous steps ran up from the road to the building. Just outside the door of the station was a section of pay phones.

The young dance genius picked up one of the old, black phones and put a quarter into the pay phone. He mistakenly called my home phone. There was no answer. Glitch stood back and sighed deeply.

Moments later, I arrived at the station. My suitcase felt heavy in my hand after walking over twenty blocks. Glitch smiled brightly when he saw me. He ran down the steps of the old train station and greeted me. I pipit my suitcase down on the sidewalk and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt warm and safe in his embrace.

Glitch picked up my suitcase by the handle and put it in the back seat of his car. I sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. Glitch joined my inside his car and started it.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" He inquired.  
"Yep," I said while nodding my head.


	3. Chapter 3: Glitch's Old Friend

**Note: Okay I made sure this chapter was a bit it longer. I hope you like it, 'cause it was fun to write. Feel free to comment if your have any suggestions you'd like to see in this story.**

**thanks,**

**Rawki**

"Glitch, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we going?" I asked. We had been driving for over a half hour now and it was hard to tell where we were due to the pitch blackness.

"I got a friend down town, he says it's cool if we stay with him for a bit, until we get sorted out," Glitch explained. I nodded in response. At least Glitch had some idea of what to do, because I sure didn't.  
Suddenly, Glitch held my hand tightly.

"We're gonna be aight, we got each other," Glitch smiled as he spoke. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I whispered.

"But your not without me," Glitch replied and kissed my forehead. I had mixed feeling about this whole situation, but it felt right somehow. Despite my current circumstances, this could actually be quite fun.

"I know," I said, noticing I was quiet for a moment or so. I allowed myself to close my eyes as Glitch drove. I finally let go of all of my worries. I could finally relax. I dozed off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**************************  
A while later I slowly opened my eyes and stretched my arms out. The car slowed to a stop and I looked at Glitch. He was staring forward into the darkness. I glanced forward and squinted, but I didn't see much.

"What is it?" I asked the Korean boy. He kept his stare forward.

"There's a couple of idiots in the middle of the road," Glitch replied, though he didn't turn his head.  
When I looked forward, sure enough there were two boys standing in the middle of the road. They looked to be juniors in high school. One had light blond hair, he was quite tall and wore a red letterman jacket. The other beside his was shorter with darker skin, he wore a jean jacket. Both held what looked to be bottles of whiskey. They were obviously drunk and looking for trouble, stumbling around at twelve at night.

"Ima go see what's going on," Glitch stated and added, "stay here,"  
And with That The young protege stepped out of the car. He walked forward until he was face to face with the drunk boys. Something about this whole thing put me on edge.  
Despite what Glitch had told me to do, I stepped out of the car and joined my boyfriend.

" I told you to stay in the car," Glitch whispered.

"Is this your girlfriend pretty boy?" The taller boy asked.

"Yes, now would you please get outta the road, were tryin' to drive here," Glitch asked. He was frustrated, and it wasn't hart to tell.

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna make us? You and her?" The shorter boy asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing hanging around this chump?" The taller boy asked and stepped towards me. I froze and stood completely still. The drunk guy's breath reeked of alcohol. It made me want to throw up.

"Hey baby, when your done with this idiot, why don't you come hang with the real men?" The shorter boy asked, stepping closer to me than was comfortable.

"Get away from me," I said angrily and slapped him across the face.

"Oh feisty huh? Good that's the way I like my women," the taller boy said.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Glitch shouted and pushed the shorter boy back onto the pavement. The bottle he was holding broke as his back hit the ground.

"Oh that's it pretty boy," The taller kid threatened and threw a punch at Glitch. The young protege cleverly dodged the blow and punched the boy hard in the stomach. The drunk boy wasn't done though. He charged forward and punched Glitch to the side of his face.  
Glitch was mad now. He stepped forward and kicked the guy right in the place you do not want to be kicked. The taller boy fell to his knees and groaned in agony.

"C'mon, let's get outta here," Glitch said and opened the car door for me. He didn't have to tell me twice. I felt like a complete moron, but I couldn't just sit here.  
Glitch got in the car and started it. I saw a large bruise on his cheek.

"Glitch...I-I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot..." I scolded myself.

"it's not your fault, I really shoulda just run 'em over," Glitch attempted to joke.

"That's not funny," I shook my head, "seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts a little," he replied, "it's not your fault those guys were drunk and happened to be here, you did nothing wrong," Glitch smiled and touched my face.  
I glanced up at him. We leaned closer to each other until our lips met. Glitch's lips were soft against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he continued to kiss me softly. After a few more seconds we broke the kiss.

Glitch started the car after that. We drove on through the night. I sat back and listened to music on the radio. For a while I forgot about the rest of the world around me.  
We seemed to be driving for a while, but I recognized this side of town. It was an older neighbourhood. I don't spend a lot of time down town, but I instantly recognized the bright graffiti covering the old brick buildings. I was surprised the city didn't have it all removed by now, but it didn't bother me, the bright colours were exciting and unique. Graffiti isn't something that bothers me. I guess there is a difference between graffiti and vandalism. Graffiti is art, but vandalism is just defiance.

I got lost in my thoughts as Glitch parked the car outside one of the old brick buildings. I yawned and stretched as Glitch shut off the radio.

"Sleepy?" He asked and chuckled. I nodded and stopped stretching.

"Well, were here now," Glitch explained and opened his door. Afterwards, he came around to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said and stepped outside.

Glitch held my hand and we both walked into the old building. I wasn't quite sure what old friend Glitch was talking about, but I didn't bother wondering about it until now. Glitch opened the grey door and lead me inside.

We walked through the dated lobby and went to the elevator. Glitch pressed the button for the tenth floor and put his arm around me as we waited.

"This place looks like my grandmother lives here," Glitch smirked while glancing around the room. I giggled lightly and looked around the room as well.

Now that I thought about it, my grandmother could have decorated this place. There was a dark brown carpet throughput the lobby. A green couch stood beside the front desk. The couch itself had tiny pink and blue flowers printed onto it and was covered with white doilies. The front walls were covered with a matching, green, floral wallpaper.  
The elevator finally arrived. Glitch and I strode inside and waited as it slowly went upwards. I wondered more about who we might meet on the tenth floor.  
The elevator opened up after a while. Well, not a while, it just seemed like forever. Next time I'll remember to take the stairs. The tenth floor was surprisingly modern in comparison to the lobby. The walls were painted beige and the floor was covered with smooth, dark brown tiles.

My shoes clicked on the tile as I walked with Glitch to his friend's apartment.

"It's room 129," Glitch said, breaking the long silence between us.

"You still haven't told me who it is you know," I said and folded my arms.

"He's a good friend of mine," Glitch replied, but I still wasn't satisfied with it.  
We arrived at room 129. Glitch knocked a few times on the dark wooden door.  
"Who is it?" Asked a voice from behind the door.

"Mo, it's me, Glitch," The young dance genius answered.

"Mo?" I thought to myself. Now everything clicked in my mind. By 'old friend' Glitch actually meant 'current mentor'  
Mo opened the door.

"Wassup homie? Long time no see," Mo greeted the young protege.

"Hey bro. This is my girlfriend," Glitch introduced me.

"Hey, nice to meet you I'm Mo," Mo extended his mark and shook hands with me.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Aight, come in," Mo stood back and Glitch and I entered his apartment.

The door opened into a large living room and kitchen area. There were white walls and black tiles with modern furniture. Mo's apartment was amazing, especially in comparison to the dingy 18th century lobby.

"You guys look tired. My guest bedroom's in there," Mo explained and pointed to a wooden door.

"Thanks," Glitch and I replied.  
We opened the door. I fell back onto the queen sized bed. Then I realized something, there only is one bed.

"Okay, I'll sleep on the floor, you can sleep in the bed," Glitch said to me while he unpacked his stuff.

"Can you sleep here? Beside me?" I said bashfully.

"Um-"

"Please," I pleaded.

"Okay," Glitch finally agreed. He took off his jacked and lied beside me on the bed. I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I dozed off moments later, still wearing my day clothes. I didn't care though. I felt safe and sound in Glitch's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Overprotective

**Note: Sorry guys for the late update. Another chapter will be out soon. I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**thanks,**

**Rawki**

I woke up to the gentle rays of sunlight streaming through the window in Mo's guest bedroom. I squinted and rubbed my eyes. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 11:45am. Wow, I slept in alright. Glitch wasn't there when I woke up, he must have gotten up hours earlier. He was an early riser. I had days where I slept in, and realistically I only ever woke up early if I had to.

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket. I remembered how I had left it in the pocket in my jeans the day before. Sure enough, it was still there. I turned on my cellphone and watched as the black screen flicked onto a bright white. It finally loaded and my eyes widened at what I saw. 39 missed calls from dad. I knew he would figure out I had left eventually. Oh, who am I kidding? It's not that hard to figure this whole situation out. I didn't even want to know what he was thinking right now. Why should I care though? This is my life. Mine. I'm done being pushed around by people. I want to choose. And I did.

I reluctantly listened to one of my dad's messages.  
"I know you ran away. I'm not completely blind. I want to give you the chance to come home, your mother and I are worried about you. If you don't, be ready, because I will find you. And when I do, it's not gonna be good for you. This is ridiculous, you and your little boyfriend running away together, it's complete nonsense. It's not going to last Ivy. I'm looking for you and I promise you that when I find you-"

I bit my lip and stopped listening to the message. It just made me mad. My dad's the reason I ran away in the first place. I didn't listen to any other messages. I'm still in the same city though, chances are he's looking for me right now. It's not safe to be right here right now. I had to tell Glitch we had to travel further away from (city).  
On the road. That actually sounds like living on the edge. It sounds like an adventure. It all sounded pretty good to me.

I changed my clothes before coming out of the bedroom. I glanced around the room. Glitch and Mo were standing in the kitchen portion of Mo's apartment. I closed the door behind me and joined them in the kitchen.  
"Morning guys," I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Mo and Glitch greeted back.

"Listen... I think we should get outta the city, my dad's looking for me by now," I sighed.

"I was actually thinking that too. Where should we go then?" Glitch asked.  
I didn't answer. I was intrigued by what I saw outside the kitchen window. My eyes widened as I saw my dad's silver car rolling up to the apartment building.

"No...no...no," I muttered under my breath. I abruptly shut the curtains and turned back to my fellow companions. They both stared at me.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Glitch asked with concerned eyes.

"My dad's car is right outside. H-how did he find us?" The tone in my voice said I was panicking.  
Glitch peeked through the curtains before turning back to me.

"Hey, can I see your cellphone for a second?" He asked. I nodded in response and handed him my (brand) phone. Glitch examined it for a moment before smashing it on the ground.

"What was that for?!" I shouted, a little too loud.

"There's a tracking device in your cellphone," He explained, holding up the busted phone.

"Oh," I replied simply.

"Hey lil' man, is your car parked out back?" Mo asked, clearing thinking something through.

"Nah man, it's out front," Glitch replied.

"Okay, we're taking my car then, c'mon," Mo explained and grabbed his car keys.

"Wh-where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno yet. I'll get you guys outta town, then we'll go from there," Mo explained, well kinda explained. I nodded, it's better than any plan I could have.

"Okay, you two, go get your stuff. We gotta hurry," Mo opened the door the guest bedroom. I followed his instructions and zipped up my suitcase. Glitch did the same and we both met Mo at the door.

"Okay, my car is parked out back, just don't draw attention to yourselves, aight?" Mo said. Glitch and I both nodded. Mo opened the door and I followed close behind him.

Mo lead us both down the stairs. There was a white door at the end of the stairs leading outside. Mo turned the handle and opened the door. The back of the building was actually an alleyway. All the buildings were spray painted and stained with graffiti. There were clothes lines hanging way above us.  
Mo lead us to his car. It was a blue Mustang with white pinstripes down the centre of the hood. Mo must be pretty well off.

"Whoa, nice car man," Glitch complimented. Mo smiled and got into the driver's seat. Glitch and I sat in the back. Mo turned back to us as the car started.

"Aight, I gotta drive around front, so just keep your heads down until I tell you it's clear. Glitch and I nodded and leaned down. Mo started to drive forwards and turned into the regular road. Hopefully the tracker in my phone was still intact and in Mo's apartment. I kept my head down and Mo drove quickly. We reached the front of the building where my day's car was parked. My dad turned his head at the sight of the Mustang passing by. Mo kept casual and drove towards the edge of the city.

"Can we sit up now?" Glitch asked.

"Just stay down for a minute, I think he's following us," Mo explained. My stomach felt as if it was knotting up. I felt nervous and scared all over again. I kept my head low and hoped my dad didn't know it was us. Mo kept driving for blocks in confusing patterns trying to lose him.

I felt dizzy sitting in the backseat while Mo was driving. He definitely did hesitate to drive fast, that was for sure. I felt like we had been driving for over an hour now.

"Mo, can we get up now?" Glitch finally asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I lost him about a half hour ago," Mo explained without glancing back at us.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"Yeah, forgot to tell you guys," Mo continued.

"Are you kidding me, dude?" Glitch groaned as he sat up. I sat up and rested my back against the seat. You have no idea what a half hour of being hunched over in the back of a car will do to you.

"Listen, were gettin' pretty close to the edge of the city. You guys have any idea what you guys wanna do?" Mo asked.

"I know this little hotel about two hours from here, we could go there. I mean, there's a whole town type place around it," I suggested.

"Aight no problem," Mo nodded and sped up as we reached the very edge of town. In the middle of summer, the road we were driving down was surrounded by absolutely nothing. It was plain like a desert. The area around the road was dry and lifeless. The only colour I could see was the rich, blue sky. I looked out the window and stared into the sky. It was speckled with cotton-like clouds. Everything was calm and very peaceful.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Mo asked, interrupting my thoughts. Mi turned my head back to see Glitch had fallen asleep on the other side of the car.

"I've known Glitch since I was eleven and he was twelve," I answered.

"How did you guys meet?" Mo asked curiously.

"We met dancing. I used to go down to this park in the middle of our city, and just dance for hours. We met at that park. We used to meet each other everyday after school," I answered. I remembered those days when we were just little kids.

"Do you still dance?" Mo asked.

"Yup. I love dancing. It's freedom. When I dance it's like no one can tell me what's right or wrong, and it's all a feeling," I replied.

"Your not bad, you seem like the perfect girl for Glitch," Mo said and smirked. I smiled brightly at his comment.

I dozed off after that. I leaned my head on the window, but Glitch rested my head on his shoulder after he woke up.


	5. Chapter 5: An Empire State Of Mind

**Note: Aight, so basically this the result of me listening to Breathe by Ryan Star and Empire State Of Mind by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks,**

**Rawki**

I could see the bright sun shining down on me. A gentle breeze blew through my hair. It was a perfect day in the city. Glitch smiled as we walked through the large crowd of people in the streets. He held my hand and I smiled back as we made our way through the crowds. I didn't have a care in the world.

We continued to walk until we passed the crowd. I accidentally bumped into a man who had his back turned to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," I stepped back and apologized. The man turned around to face me. I realized it wasn't just any man. The man that stood I'm front of me was none other than my father. My heart sank and I gulped hard.

"Hey! Come on, were leaving now! I told you I would find you, and now that I have, your in serious trouble!" My dad yelled at me. Tears started to form in me eyes.

I tried to run, I tried to scream but I couldn't. I couldn't move. It's like I couldn't control my own body. My father grabbed my arm and tried to drag me. I held Glitch's hand tightly as we fought to stay together.

"No! No!" I shouted, "Don't leave Glitch! Please!"

Our hands slipped and my father dragged me away as Glitch disappeared from my sight.

"You can't do this!" I screamed, "Let me go!"

"You know, you may be upset now, but it's what's best for you. I'm doing this for you. I'm protecting you," my dad reasoned and calmed his voice.

"By keeping me away from him!" I shouted back and freed my arm. I sprinted back into the crowd with tears stinging my eyes. I searched the crowd from top to bottom trying to find e young dance genius. He was gone.

"No...no...no, i-it's..no h-he's gotta be here," I muttered to myself, though I didn't even believe it. I felt the tears come rushing to my eyes.

I couldn't move again. My feet were glued to the concrete I stood upon. I couldn't control my own body. It's like I was frozen.  
The entire place started to fade. Everything before me swirled. I couldn't see straight and everything that once was, faded to a dark abyss of black.

"Hey! wake up!"

My eyes shot open immediately. I glanced around, I wasn't in the backseat of Mo's Mustang. I was lying on top of a bed in a small, chocolate brown coloured room.

"Are you aight?" I heard Glitch's voice. I turned my head around to see him beside me. I didn't notice at I was hyperventilating.

"its okay..., breathe, just breathe, it's okay...it's okay," he held me tightly and brushed my hair. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I thought y-you were gone... In my dream-"

"I know, I heard you talking in your sleep," Glitch interjected.

"O-oh," I said shyly, "wh-where are we exactly?"

"We're at the hotel you were talking about. Mo dropped us off and you were already asleep, so I carried you here," Glitch explained. I hugged the young protege tighter.

"I was so scared..." I murmured.

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'll always be right here, I promise," he replied.

"Thank you..." I whispered. Glitch kissed my forehead before getting up.

"So, whatcha want to do today," Glitch asked and smiled.  
I out about the city. The bright skies, the skyscrapers.

"I-I want to go to New York City..." I explained. Glitch raised his brow at me.

"Okay, and were going to get there how exactly?" Glitch asked, clearly confused.

I smiled mischievously and got up off the bed. I walked to the front of the hotel room and unzipped my jacket, which was hanging at the door. I pulled out my day's black leather wallet and opened it. I walked back over to where Glitch was sitting and pulled out my day's Visa card.

"I want to go to New York," I repeated.

New York City, the city that never sleeps. The attractions, the lights, everything was perfect. I've always dreamed of running away to the big city.

"Okay," Glitch replied simply, "lets go,". And with that he got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Seriously?" I asked out of shock.

"Yeah, let's get on a plane, and just go," He smiled ad tossed me my jacket. I couldn't help but smile. I put my jacket on and Glitch grabbed my suitcase.  
We walked quickly downstairs. Glitch paid the clerk behind the front desk and we walked outside into the hot sunlight. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt the warm sun on my face.

"Wait, how do you suppose we get to the airport?" I asked. Mo had just dropped us off here, we had no car.

"Taxi," Glitch said and winked. He then pulled out his cellphone, dialled a number and got us a cab.

"Aight. They'll be here in a half hour. For now, lets go tour, beautiful, down town, middle of nowhere!" He exclaimed and I giggled. Glitch held out his hand and I grabbed it.

We walked around the tiny town for a while. It was hot, and almost desert like. This town was tiny. There was a road going through it, which had to lead to actual civilization somewhere down that road.

Glitch and I arrived at a small cafe while we were waiting for the cab. One of the workers greeted us warmly. We both waved back politely before sitting down in a booth. Everything in town seemed ancient. This old cafe was red from top to bottom and covered with wallpaper.

"What can I get you, hun?" The server asked us. She wore a blue, short sleeved dress with a white apron and looked to be over fifty.

"Can we get a couple of smoothies, please?" Glitch asked.

"Coming right up," the server beamed before returning to the counter.

"I can't believe we're really going to New York!" I sad excitedly. Glitch chuckled.

"It'll be fun," he said and smiled.

He leaned in towards me and pressed his lips softly against mine, giving me a quick, irresistible kiss.

The server returned with our drinks only moments later. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I daydreamed of the big city. I've never been to New York, I've only ever seen photos of it. It was a big risk, but I wanted to live on edge. I really just wanted to live for once in my life. What's a life worth living if its not on the edge?  
The yellow taxi can pulled up. I paid the server for our smoothies and followed Glitch outside. He opened the back door for me before going around to the other side.

"Where to, kids?" The taxi driver asked as we got inside. The backseat was crowded with our luggage.

"Nearest airport, please," Glitch replied before putting his seatbelt on.

"Aren't you two a little young to be going by yourselves?" The cab driver asked as he started the car.

"Yup, you gotta problem?" Glitch asked nervously.

"Kid, I got a problem with my ex wife," the taxi driver responded and drove. I stared out my window for a while, thinking about the lights and the big city. Until something interrupted my thoughts.

"Um, ain't that your dad's car?" The young protege asked nervously. I turned my head to see the silver car close behind us.

"Hey, can you drive really fast please?!" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, kid," the cab driver responded before stepping on the gas peddle. I held onto the seat in front of me and Glitch's hand as the cab driver sped up more and more. We weren't loosing that silver car though.

"Listen, we need to loose that car back there!" I shouted nervously.

"There's only one road here! What do you want me to do? Drive out onto the sand?" The taxi driver asked.

"Well, that's better than I was thinking," Glitch sighed.

"Just step on it!" I shouted. The cab driver sped up even more. I only saw a blur out my window. We were obviously speeding, but we were getting closer to some sort of city. I heard a siren going off behind us. I whipped around to see a black and white police car chasing us.

"Stop!" I yelled and the cab rolled to an unpleasant stop. I abruptly opened the car door and Glitch did the same.

"Run!" I shouted. We ran fast together towards an alley way.

"Hey! Stop!" I heard the cops yelling at us, but I didn't even glance around. Glitch was right beside me as we ran.  
We stopped running after I no longer heard sirens or saw a silver car. I was panting heavily after running for so long. My heart pounded hard against my rib cage. I felt a huge adrenaline rush surge within me. Glitch stopped beside me and we both exchange a look. We both burst put laughing at once.

"You shoulda seen your face," the young protege laughed. I shook my head as I laughed.

"Your face is still red!" I argued and we couldn't stop laughing.

"Should we get to the airport now?" Glitch asked after we had both calmed down. I nodded my head in response.

Glitch out his arm around me and we walked the rest of the way to the airport. I almost forgot what it was to laugh. And it felt good to laugh once again.

We arrived at the airport and I stopped right in front of the building.

"Glitch! We forgot our bags in the taxi!" I shouted. I felt nervous and panicky. I tried to remember what I had left behind.

"Oh shit," he suddenly remembered. I searched my coat pockets. Luckily, my day's wallet and credit cards still remained in the pocket of my coat.

"Did you leave anything important in your bags?" I asked.

"Just some clothes and stuff, I got my wallet though," Glitch replied. We both felt relieved, at least our close could be replaced.

We got our plane tickets and waiting patiently in line after going through security. It was only four in the evening when we finally boarded. Glitch and I got to our seats, which were with close to the back of the plane.

"Here, you take the window seat," Glitch suggested, "I know how much you want to see all the lights when we land,"

"Thank you," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem," Glitch smiled and sat beside me.

The flight felt long and tiring. I finally fell asleep on Glitch's shoulder. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Your so beautiful..." He said and smirked.


	6. Chapter 6: The City That Never Sleeps

**Note: Hey guys, I had to edit my story, I believe it is fixed now, but, I apologize for any confusion you might have right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**thanks,**

**Rawki**

"hey, were here," Glitch whispered to me. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched my arms.

"C'mon, let's go," Glitch smiled.

"Okay," I said before undoing my seat belt and standing up.

We walked out of the plane. The only good part about leaving our luggage in some guy's taxi cab was that now we wouldn't have to wait for it to get off the plane. I felt like a complete idiot after recklessly running from the cab and leaving all of our stuff there. It was late a night by now. I grabbed Glitch's wrist to check his watch. I was exactly 9:00pm here. I yawned lightly.

"Here, come on," Glitch said and held my hand, "close your eyes," I obeyed. Glitch lead me through the airport.

"Can I open them yet?" I asked, closing my eyes made me want to fall asleep again.

"Almost there..." Glitch replied and covered my already closed eyes with his hands. We walked even further, and I started to get confused not knowing exactly where I was.

"Okay... Open," Glitch finally removed his hands from my eyes. I opened my bright (colour) eyes and looked around. I gasped at the site of it all. The lights were more amazing than any picture or painting could ever capture. I was standing in New York City. The lights from all of the buildings were like a spectrum of multicoloured, bright lights. The moon crept up above the skyline and decorated the sky with the surrounding stars. I smiled, and Glitch could tell I was extremely happy.

"I can't believe I'm actually right here right now," I smirked.

"Well, believe it, 'cause were gonna see it all," Glitch explained and smiled brightly, "oh, I got something for you," Glitch reached in his jacket pocket and pulled something out.

"I was gonna give it to you the night we left, but our plans were kinda rearranged," Glitch explained.

He held up a small, heart shaped necklace. It was gold with small diamonds covering one side of the heart.

"It's beautiful..." I said breathlessly.

"You wanna put it on?" Asked the Korean boy.

"Yeah," I said and turned around.

Glitch put the necklace around my neck and clasped it together at the back. I held the golden heart and stared at it for a moment.

"Thank you," I said and hugged the dance genius. Glitch blushed, and I'm pretty sure I did too. I pulled away for a moment and stared into his emerald eyes. I closed my eyes and kissed him deeply. Glitch kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt like it could last forever, his soft lips lightly combined with mine. After a few seconds more we broke the kiss.

I held Glitch's hand as we walked through the city. The street lights shone brightly on the street scenes below. The lights stood out in the black of the night.

"What are we gonna do first?" I questioned.

"How about Times Square?" Glitch suggested.

"Yeah, then Central Park!" I exclaimed.

"Aight, lets go!" Glitch said excitedly and we both dashed through the streets. We dodged people walking through the streets as they stared at us. We didn't care though. You know what it feels like? Freedom. The one thing I've always wanted, to be absolutely free.

Times Square was lit up with billions of bright, neon lights. There were moving signs on the sides of tall buildings. It was like an entire intersection of the city devoted to bright lights. It was beautiful.

"Wow..." Glitch said almost breathlessly.

"It's amazing," I spoke quiet enough only Glitch could hear me.

"You wanna go to Central Park?" Glitch asked.

"Yeah, let's do it," I smiled back.

We took off again. Running through the city of bright lights and towering skyscrapers. It was amazing. It was breathtaking.

I heard thunder rumbling as we got closer to the park. Lightning flashed vividly across the sky. I felt the icy raindrops falling onto my skin. The storm grew and the starry skies were soon covered with a chaos of grey clouds. We reached the park and ducked under the cover of the the tall green oak trees. It was nothing close to a roof, but it wasn't as wet as it was on the streets.

"Next time we randomly jump on a plane to another city, were goin' to Miami," Glitch joked. His black and green hair was now matted and soaked over his forehead.

"You wanna go find a hotel somewhere?" Glitch asked, trying to shake some of the water out of his hair. I didn't even want to imagine what my hair looked like just then.

"It's pretty here, though," I sighed.

"are you crazy? its raining, your gonna catch a cold out here," The young dance genius argued.

"Aight, fine," I sighed.

Glitch out his hood up and I did the same. We walked through the water filled streets looking for a cheap place to stay for a while. The rain didn't let up. The thunder and lightning only came harder. I was freezing. I shivered and my teeth chattered together as I huddled beside Glitch, trying to safe whatever warmth I had left.

We walked blocks before we came to a hotel on Times Square. It was the Casablanca hotel. Not the cheapest hotel we could have picked, but we were freezing. When your freezing, the price of a hotel room is pretty much the last thing you have on your mind. The Casablanca hotel was a faded white colour with an old fashioned, Victorian kind of look.

The inside of this hotel was warm. It felt good to be out of the rain. Glitch and I walked, still shivering, up to the front desk and rang the bell. A middle-aged, red headed woman dressed in a green uniform greeted us,

"How can I help you two?"

"We would like a room, please," Glitch replied. We were both soaking wet. I didn't want to think about the things the woman behind the desk might think of us.

"Okay, you'll be staying in room 204," She explained and gave us the key after Glitch paid for the room, "that's the second floor. Enjoy your stay,"

"Thanks," I said before following Glitch to the elevator. We waited a while before it finally arrived. The silver door opened to a huge group of people, obviously not super excited about us being soaking wet. Glitch and I ignored them. The elevator dropped us off quickly on the second floor.

We searched along the corridor to find our room. The carpet in the hallway was brown with an orange and yellow design on it, the walls were a dark brown colour. We came to a door, reading the number: 205.

Glitch unlocked the door and turned the handle. He opened the wooden door and peered inside. The young dance genius held the door for me as I entered our temporary living space.

"Wow..." I murmured as my jaw dropped. The whole room was massive. Everything was an orange wooden colour. There was one bed on the far side of the room beside a small table with two chairs. There was a bathroom off to the side as well.

"Wow is right," The Korean boy replied.

"I-I'm really cold," I shivered. My soaking hair and damp clothes were only making me chill inside and out. Glitch picked up a towel hanging in the bathroom and wrapped it around me.

"T-thank you..." I continued.

"Are you okay?" Glitch asked with concerned eyes.

"I-I'm fine," I smiled back at him.

"Your sure? I don't want you to catch a cold," Glitch said and smiled back at me, "you should go shower and let your clothes dry out for a bit,"

I wasn't about to argue with him. I hadn't showered in a day or so now. I went into the bathroom and gently shut the door. I took off my drenched clothes and took a ten minute shower. The water was stifling hot, but I'd rather that than completely cold.

After I was finished I put my clothes back on, which were actually fairly dry where I left them on the heater. If let much better after I had warmed up a bit.

Glitch showered after me. He came out with his hair carelessly swept across his forehead. I usually see him with it spiked up.

By this time I was already lying under the covers trying to stay warm. Glitch took a pillow and was about to put it on the floor when I spoke,

"G-Glitch, can you sleep here, I-I'm freezing," I really was. I was still shivering and chilled all over. Glitch nodded and lied beside me. I hugged him tightly and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you, Trixie," Glitch said for the first time. My eyes widened at his words and I sat up for a moment.

"I love you too," I replied. Glitch smiled and pulled me back into his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7: Living The Dream

**Note: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated for while, kinda hard to decide where to go with this story though. Don't worry, more chapters will be out very soon. For now, I hope up you enjoy this one. I have many ideas for further chapters, I'm excited.**

**Thanks,**

**Rawki**

The gentle rays of sunlight shone vividly across the entire hotel room. I pulled the covers off of the bed where I was sleeping. Glitch had already gotten up probably hours ago. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

I heard my phone ringing from the side table where I had placed last night. I raised my brow and reluctantly answered the phone.

"Blocked number..." I read on the screen.

"Hey what's up, you've reached my voice mail, please leave your message at the tone, 'cause I'm not here right now... BEEP..." I answered.

"I know your there young lady!" I heard my dad yell into the phone as I jerked it away from my ear, "Where the hell did you go?! I've been looking all over town for you!" He continued to shout through the phone.  
I was almost positive everyone in New York could hear him yelling at me.

"I ain't in town anymore," I answered, and abruptly covered my mouth after I realized what I had just said.

"Your what!" My dad yelled, even louder.

"Oh- we-were breaking up- I- cant- here- you..." I said before abruptly hanging up my phone.

"That was close..." I muttered to myself. What would have happened if I had told him I jumped a plane to New York City? He'd kill me, or worse.

"G'morning," Glitch greeted me cheerfully, "Who was that?"

"My dad..." I murmured in response. Glitch nodded and looked back at me.

"Listen, I'm almost outta cash, so we should probably get some jobs," Glitch suggested. I sighed deeply.

"I don't wanna get a job today..." I muttered and fell back onto the mattress. Glitch chuckled, but stopped when he realized I was absolutely serious.

"C'mon, I don't want a job, but I don't wanna be on the street either," Glitch explained. I nodded in response.

"Can we get jobs tomorrow?" I asked and did my best sad face.

"Aight, aight, don't look at me like that," Glitch agreed and I smiled.

"Yay!" I said excitedly and wrapped my arms around him.

"What do you want to do today then?" Glitch asked curiously.

"Lots of stuff," I replied.

Glitch waited patiently while I got dressed in the bathroom. I washed my face and finished doing my hair. I came outside the bathroom after I was done. Glitch was already waiting at the door. I quickly grabbed my day's wallet and met him at the door.

It was surprisingly sunny today. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The deep blue sky looked like the blue of a million sapphires. It was a perfect day.

"C'mon," Glitch said and put his arm around my shoulders. We walked around for a while before actually going anywhere.

Glitch lead me down a series of roads and alleys. We made a final turn and I understood why. The Statue Of Liberty. My eyes widened at the sight of it. The graffiti downtown in my home city couldn't compare to the art and detail of this massive statue.

"Wow," I said almost breathlessly.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Glitch asked and smiled.

I soon figured out that you could go straight to the top of the statue. We arrived at the top and stared out across the scene. You could see all of New York from here.

"It's amazing, I can see everything from here," I said and leaned forward as far as I could.

"I love this city," Glitch agreed.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" I asked and turned to him.

"Yeah, just not as beautiful as you," he replied. I smiled, and probably blushed too. Glitch quickly kissed my cheek and said,  
"C'mon lets go,"

We toured around the rest of the city all day. I wanted to see everything. During the day the city was amazing, but it was even more gorgeous during the night. I loved the flashing lights of the streets. The spectrum that the lights shaped at night. And how the stars finished the glistening scene.

It was quite late after we had seen just about everything. We were on our way back to the hotel when I saw flashing purple lights and turned my head. I paused where I stood, mesmerized by the neon lights before me. Glitch stopped too.

"Hey a night club, you wanna go?" He asked. I turned to him in surprise.

"Wh-what? But were minors, they won't let us in," I replied.

"Aw please, live a little, shawty," Glitch chuckled. He was right though, I was willing to run away to New York, but I was too chicken to sneak into a nightclub.

"Oh fine," I finally agreed.

"Sweet," The young protege smiled back at me.

"Aight genius how do we get in?" I inquired. The dance genius thought for a moment.

"Well, we could go through the back door," he suggested.

"Sure," I agreed. I really wasn't going to argue with him, what did I know about sneaking into night clubs?

I followed the young protege around back to where the back door stood. He put his finger to his lips and twisted the knob.

"Ladies first," He gestured inside after the door opened without any struggle.

"What a gentleman," I complimented.

"B-boy," Glitch countered.

"Whatever, gentleman," I said and giggled.

We finally entered the night club and walked around. I stayed close to the wall until Glitch said to me,

"It's a night club, not mission impossible,". I rolled my eyes at his remark and followed him to the dance floor. There were blue, purple and pink flashing tiled on the dance floor, there were dim lights everywhere and a small bar in the corner of the room. Neither of us were into drinking, do we would be fine. There was also a stage with a DJ booth on top of it behind the dance floor.

"Hey, why isn't anyone dancing?" I asked the young protege when I realized no one was out on the floor.

"I dunno," Glitch replied, "lets dance," Glitch pulled me to the floor before I could even reply.

We Run The Night by Havana Brown started blaring out of the speakers behind me. I felt like a million eyes were glued to me a s the music started.

Instinctively I started dancing to the rising and falling beats. Glitch and I pretty much freestyles it. When I dance it's like it's contagious, I'll start slow and keep moving and moving until all eyes are on me. Glitch danced beside me, mimicking my moves perfectly. It's like we were fully in sync. I saw a small crowd starting around us as we did our signature pop-it-lock-it moves. More and more people flooded in around us, club dancing behind us.

The song seemed to play forever, I felt the excitement burst through my body as the crowd cheered. Now we had their attention. Glitch grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. We danced together, hand and hand, chest and chest, face to face. I smiled and stared into his hypnotic, green eyes. Glitch spun me around. We looked as if we had practiced this routine forever. The crowd hollered and whistled around us, some people even joined in, attempting to follow us.

When Glitch and I dance together, it's like the world stops spinning and the best of the song changes the best of my own heart. The smile remained permanent on my face even after the song ended.

The dance genius and I escaped the thick crowd and made for the bar. We both asked for glasses of water and waited for our drinks.

"You were amazing," Glitch complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm nothin like you," I replied. Glitch smiled brightly. The bartender got us out waters and we drank up fast. The cool liquid was refreshing to my dry mouth. Who knew one song of full in dancing could do this to you?

I finished my water and suddenly, a Hispanic man wearing a grey suit and a green tie walked up to us. Glitch and I both turned to him slowly.

"Hi, I'm Anton Martinez, I own this club," he explained. I get extremely nervous.

"Busted, he's gonna kick us out, he knows were to young to be in a night club," I thought to myself, but kept it cool on the outside.

"I saw you dancing just now, and I have to say, you two are IT. The next big thing, I tell you," He complimented. I felt relieved,

"Thank you," Glitch replied.

"Anyways, I want to offer you two a job. I need dancers here monday to Friday nights," Anton explained.

"Wait, you'll pay us to dance?" I asked. Dancing for a living sounded good to me.

"How much do we get paid?" Glitch inquired.

"How does 15 bucks am hour sound?" Anton replied.

"Each?" I asked, quite surprised.

"Um, yeah," Anton replied.

"We'll take it!" I answered before Glitch could even argue with me.

"Great, you start next week," Anton explained and he walked away.

"We dance, at a club, and they pay us!" Glitch said excitedly.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Can we go dance some more?" I asked. Glitch didn't hesitate and grabbed my hand to pull me back to the dance floor. I felt like I could just dance all night long, forever.

A slow song came on. Glitch pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Glitch put his hands on my hips and we danced together. It's like nothing could ruin this moment.


	8. Chapter 8: An Imperfect Tragedy

**_Note: Hey guys! I will be updating more and more often, so you can expect more chapters more quickly. Im siked for this story, I already have majority of it planned out, so I just hope you enjoy reading it. Again, I apologize for confusion about this story. This chapter was inspired by a lot of songs_**

**_-No Air- Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown_**

**_-Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol_**

**_-It Will Rain-Bruno Mars._**

**_thank you to everyone,_**

**_Rawki_**

It's like nothing could ruin this moment, sorry, ALMOST nothing could ruin this moment. At least, that's what I thought. Until it did. And it ruined that moment.

It was my father. I saw him standing at the door of the club, frowning at me. Not threatening me, not yelling, not even moving closer. My heart stopped. It was like I had stopped breathing for a few moments.

I remember him grabbing my wrist. I remember screaming Glitch's name, Glitch trying to help me. I remember the sting of the tears on my cheeks, with a fire that seemed to burn into my face. I felt crushed, like a bird being trapped in a cage, never to spread its wings again. I remember yelling,

"Please don't do this!" And I remember crying more tears in that moment than in my entire life as a whole. I remember my heart shattering into pieces so small they could be passed through the eye of a needle. I remember opening and closing my eyes over and of with the hope I'd wake up safe in Glitch's arms. I didn't though.

When my walls came crashing down, nothing could save me. Nothing could fix me. Nothing could help me.

I remember the plane ride home. I remember seeing Glitch across from me. My father beside me, and none of us speaking a word. I remembered my picture perfect life, broken, shattered, and now strung across the floor. I kept thinking what could have been.

I remember how my father had no words to say. Words weren't enough to express what had happened. I wanted to run away again. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and pray someone might hear me. They didn't though.

I woke up on a sunny morning. I was in my own bedroom. I couldn't quite understand how such a perfect place could feel so foreign and wrong. I tried to open the door. Locked. I wasn't surprised. I wasn't about to let to of my stolen freedom. I checked my phone and found a text from Glitch,

"Meet me at the park at seven"

I changed quickly into a simple pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I opened my window and felt the soft breeze in my face. I closed my eyes for a moment just to take it all in. I climbed out e window and jumped. I landed in the bushes. I removed the twigs and leaves from my hair and moved on.

I made sure everyone was still asleep and not disturbed before I took off. It had been only a week since I had gotten back from New York City. I felt scarred, but not broken. I felt not torn down, but strengthened.

I ran as far as I could, not looking back again. The adrenaline made me feel alive. Young, wild and free forever.

I could see the park in the clearing. It was the place Glitch and I always visited. It was peaceful and quite, surrounded by a grove of evergreen trees. It was natural and perfect, like a garden that had busted into life.

I could see Glitch standing by the old wooden bench. I smiled and sprinted towards him. I ran as fast as I could. He turned to me and caught me in his arms. He spun me around and I hugged him tighter.

"I missed you..." He whispered, still holding me tightly in his arms.

"I can't go back... Glitch... I-I don't want to go back, I won't..." I stuttered and I could feel the tears coming back, threatening to pour out any moment.

"It's okay..." He whispered, "are you aight?"

"Yeah... It's just, th-theres nothing left here... I want to run away again..." I murmured.

"It's my fault, I got you into this... And now look," Glitch scolded himself.

"I want to be with you... I need you..." I whispered.

"We'll figure this out. I can't let you go..." Glitch murmured, "I if you ever weren't here... I-I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"But.. We-we don't have to be apart..." I tried to smile.

"I-I don't wanna make you run again..." The young protege whispered.

"Glitch, you didn't make me do anything, I chose to run," I explained. Glitch smiled for the first time right then. He weaves his hand with mine.

"I think I know what to do..." The dance genius started. I raised my brow at him in response.

"What if.. I tried to talk to your dad," he suggested and I could tell he was serious. My eyes widened.

"B-but...he doesn't want us to be together...d-do you have any idea what he could do?" I stuttered and cringed at the thought of it.

"I'll do it for you," he responded confidently.

"Are you sure?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah," he replied simply.

"O-okay, if your really sure," I responded and stared and my shoes.

"Hey... It's gonna be okay..." Glitch whispered and turned my head to face him.

He joined his lips with mine and I closed my eyes. His hands cupped around my face and I ran my fingers through his hair. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay there, in that moment forever. After a few more seconds, we broke the kiss.

Glitch smiled and moved the hair out of my eyes.

"Let's go," he suggested.


	9. Chapter 9: All For You

**Note: wassup people! I am spiked about this story, I have many ideas going through my head right now :D**

**Thank you to everyone that hands read and or reviewed my story, you guys are the reason it's being continued, so thank you so much.**

**i have an entire list of songs that inspired this story, don't judge me, that's how I got this whole story started. I'm going to list them off just to give some credit and make some connections.**

**1. As Long As You Love Me- Justin Bieber. This song is what started it all, funny 'cause I'm actually not a fan of Justin Bieber, this song isn't too back though.**

**2. No Air- Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown**

**3. Breathe- Ryan Star**

**4. Telling the World- Taio Cruz**

**5. Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**

**6. Cinema- Benny Benassi (believe it or not)**

**7. Without You- David Guetta and Usher**

**8. With You- Chris Brown**

**9. Don't Wake Me Up- Chris Brown**

**10. It Will Rain- Bruno Mars**

**11. Kiss You Inside Out- Hedley**

**12. Love Alone- Thriving Ivory**

**thanks and sorry for my long song rant,**

**Rawki**

It was quiet on the way back. The wind blew briskly passed us as we walked slowly back to my house. Glitch and I walked I'm absolute silence. The only sound I could hear was the soft sound of our shoes on the pavement. It was warm outside, I loved that old park. The towering evergreen trees, the perfect blue sky, the perfect, natural beauty. It was memorizing.

We continued to walk in silence. I for one didn't even know what to say. I stood close to Glitch as we walked down the paths way from my favourite little park.

"How did your dad even find us?" Glitch finally asked. I turned my head to look up to him and ending up staring into his bright, green, emerald eyes.

"I-I don't know. He probably had it all set up, he probably knew where we were the whole time," I sighed. I couldn't quite wrap my head around my dad's thought process. He was overprotective and cold. That was how I viewed him, about as close to heartless as you could ever get. Glitch nodded in response and we kept walking at the same pace.

My house came into view and I slowed down drastically. I stopped and stared at the ground.. Glitch turned his head around and raised his brow at me.

"What wrong?" He asked thoughtfully and touched my shoulder.

"I-I... Nothing, lets go..." I murmured. I felt nervous and scared, not knowing how my father would react.

"Aight..." Glitch answered and held my hand tightly.

"You worry too much," Glitch proclaimed and I smiled briefly, though my smile disappeared once I dove back into my ominous thoughts.

We arrived shortly after to my house. We were anxiously standing out on the porch. I just remembered I had snuck out this morning. I didn't want to have to crawl backup into my bedroom, so I just shook it off. It's not like I could get into any worse trouble. It wasn't me I was worried bout though. My dad could yell until I went deaf, but it was t about to change the way I felt bout Glitch.

The dance genius rang the doorbell and the bell chimed lightly. We both waited for a moment and I rocked back me forth on my toes. Suddenly, the wooden door creaked open. I gulped hard as the noise startled me for some reason I couldn't quote explain. I felt anxious and nervous all over again.

Thankfully, my dad didn't open the door. Instead, my mother stood before us. It was still bad, yes, but I could imagine worse things happening if my father was standing in her place. My mother didn't yell, and she was much easier to talk to, and possibly more understanding.

"Hello?" She said, obviously very confused about the situation.

"Hey mom, this is Glitch, Glitch, this is my mom," I introduced them.

"Oh... Um... Come in, I guess," my mother said as she searched for words to say.

"Thanks, ma'am," The young protege said some what formally.

Glitch and I went inside slowly and closed the wooden door behind us. My mother hung up Glitch's jacket and spoke,

"Why don't we go to the living room?"

"Um...sure," I agreed. I didn't quite know what she had in store. I'm sure she knew about me running away to New York, but she wasn't reacting how I'd thought she would. I sat beside Glitch on the couch and my mom sat directly across from us on the armchair.

"I guess you two have something you'd like to discuss?" She asked, thou it seemed more like a statement. I almost felt like she knew what I was about to say.

"Yes," Glitch replied before I could answer. My mother stared at him coldly. I knew her feeling about Glitch at the moment wasn't at all what I would have wanted it to be.

The young protege cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I'd like to personally apologize for taking your daughter to New York without your permission," Said the dance genius, and he seemed to mean it. He always seemed to know how to act and what to say, not something I was any good at. My mom nodded slowly in response, her eyes kind of glazed over.

"I know there's nothing I could ever say to make you understand how sorry I am. I'd like to ask you for your forgiveness anyway," he continued. Glitch had a way with adults. He could get out of anything with charm and talking. I sat silently beside him, hoping my mom would just say something. The anticipation was going to slowly kill me inside.

"You know, I was like you two once too," my mother spoke for the first time. I felt confused at the sound of her words, she didn't sound angry, or about to yell at all.

"You were?" I asked curiously. She nodded vigorously in response.

"Oh, yes, when I was in high school, I wanted to move in with my boyfriend, my parents wouldn't allow it though," she continued.

"Really?" I asked, half out of shock.

"Yes," my mother replied and giggled, "my boyfriend in high school is actually your father,"

"What?" I asked, now fully shocked.

"I said, my boyfriend in high scho-"

"No mom, I heard you... B-but why does he act so protective of me then?" I interrupted, still trying to process everything.

"It's just because he loves you. He doesn't want to lose his little girl," she explained.

"He isn't loosing me though," I said and shook my head.

"He's too hard headed to realize it though," my mother responded and stared at the floor again.

"Y-you understand right?" I asked nervously and gulped hard afterwards.

"Of course I do, dear," my mother replied and smiled warmly, "Love is such a powerful thing, you can't tear it apart as easily as your father thinks he can,"

"Ma'am I like to ask you something," Glitch started. My mother nodded in response and listened intently.

"May I have your permission to date your daughter?" He asked.

My mother was silent for a moment, which made me terribly nervous about the whole thing.  
She seemed to be deep in thought about the question.

"Just say something..." I thought.

"Glitch, I think I've underestimated you, you are a very nice young man," she started to speak and paused, "I think I can find it in me to say yes,"

I smiled brightly at my mother and then at Glitch.

"Thank you, ma'am," Glitch replied, "I should really get going now, it was nice to finally meet you,"

"It was nice to meet you too, Glitch," my mother agreed and shook his hand formally.

My mother and I followed Glitch to the door where he got his jacket. He hugged me goodbye before he left. My mother closed the door behind him and turned to me with an odd look spread across her face.

"What?" I asked, raising my brow at her. She stood still for a moment, refusing to say anything.

"What!?" I repeated.

"I like that Glitch, nice boy," she finally spoke. I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad," I responded.

"He's a keeper," my mom said before she walked upstairs and I giggled.

Most of my problems were solved. One remained vividly though. How to get my dad to feel the same as my mom did. Then again, my mom was far more reasonable. I had to prove to my dad he could trust Glitch, how I was going to do that, no idea. Not one. It wasn't going to be easy. Although, my mom was right, love is a powerful thing


	10. Chapter 10: What Words Can't Express

**Note: okay! This is my second chapter I wrote today, two chapters in one day, I am on fire! Haha! Just kiddin. I think this has to be my favourite chapter yet, not to be conceited or anything. I'm getting a whole lot better at writing kissing scenes ;) haha, omg, that sounded so much less creepy in my head. Anyway, the first bit kinda reminds me of the Outsiders, not really but kinda I guess. I was listening to Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol and It Will Rain- Bruno Mars, which is funny 'cause I usually listen to R&B, Rap, and Electronic. Sorry, I'm going on and on again, anyway, hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it,**

**Rawki**

I stayed inside for the majority of the day. I paced around my room out of boredom. I felt zoned out. I felt disconnected from everything around me. No matter what I do, my dad's never going to approve of Glitch. It probably wouldn't even matter to him what my mother said. I'm seventeen years old, I'm not mindless.

There's nothing that could save me. There's nothing I can do to make things right. I think too much. I think way too much.

I lay down on my bed and buried my head in my pillow. I couldn't take my mind off of anything. I wasted hours just sitting there, with no thought of anything else to do.

Hours later, my dad came into my room to call me for dinner. I got up off my bed and walked silently to the door. I couldn't even look him in the eye, though I could have guessed he was glaring at me.

I went down the stairs a bit quicker, just to avoid him directly. My mother had prepared dinner for all of us. I sat on the end of the large, glass table and ate in silence. I wasn't exactly hungry though. I felt so out of it. Out of everything, and I couldn't quite put my finger on why.

"So Glitch came by today," my mother broke the silence. I gulped hard at her words, but continued to eat. My dad's cold eyes burned right into me as he shot me another glare.

"He wanted to apologize," she continued. I could tell this conversation was going nowhere good.

"I don't care what that boy had to say," my dad said harshly.

"I think he's a very nice boy," my mother continued, not making things any better.

"Nice? Have you lost your mind?" My father spoke loudly, "I know what kind of guy he is,"

"Oh, you do, do you?" My mother snapped, "you've never taken the time to get to know him,"

"I don't need to," my father replied simply.

"Why can't you just try to understand me for once?!" I cut in, but almost immediately regret it.

"What did you say?" My dad glared at me again.

"I said, why don't you try to understand where I'm coming from?!" I repeated, standing my ground, "you never even cared enough to try to get to know Glitch! You-you-"

"I what!?" My dad shouted, making my more shutter.

"You think your right all the time! But your not! You can't change something that you don't understand! You think your protecting me! Your not though! You just make everything worse!" I shouted, standing up from the table. My dad followed me while my mother stated at the dinner table muttering something to herself.

"You can't talk to me like that, young lady!" He shouted. I was standing right at the front door, arms crossed, not showing one single ounce of fear.

"Watch me!" I challenged bravely. That was the end of that conversation. My father slapped me hard across the face. My cheek stung and I doubled over to the side. My eyes became watery.

He stood there in shock as my mother ran to help.

"I-I didn't mean it... I-I" he murmured in shock at what he had just done.

I didn't listen. I didn't even believe it. I abruptly got up and ran outside the house, slamming the front door hard behind me.

I ran as fast as I could. I think I heard him calling my name, but I ignored it. I didn't stop running, even though it was quite dark outside. It had to be at least seven o'clock. I wiped the meaningless tears out of my eyes as I ran.

I sprinted blocks and blocks before I came by Glitch's house. He must have seen me going by, because he raced outside once he saw me. I didn't stop running though.

Finally he caught up to me. I gave in and stopped running. I turned to him and he could see the stains of the tears on my cheeks. He hugged me tightly and I buried my face in his shoulder.

After a few moments I stopped crying. Glitch stood in front of me, his green steak and emerald eyes the only thing standing out from the ominous darkness.

"Are you okay?" Whispered the young protege, "what happened?"

"My dad... H-he hit me..." I answered, well stuttered actually. Glitch pulled me into his embrace once again.

"Hey... It's okay... It's okay..." He spoke softly, soothing me slightly.

"C-can we walk around for a while? I think... Then... I might be able to go... Back..." I whispered.

"Yeah, for sure," Glitch answered.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

Glitch wrapped his arm around me as we walked. We strolled back to the park, it was as if he could see my thoughts, or maybe it was just that we've known each other for so long. When we walk together, I can forget everything else, like none of it even matters.

We arrived at the beautiful park, peaceful, just as we had left it earlier today. Behind the old park bench was the field of green grass, and beyond that was the small grove of evergreen trees, concealing the area from the outside.

Glitch lied down in the grass and stared up at me with his rare, green eyes.

"What are you-"

"Just lay here with me," he said, I interrupting me. I did as he told me. I lied down in the grass beside him. Glitch weaves his hand with mine and we lied together under the stars. I felt like I could just forget the world.

"It's so beautiful here..." I whispered, breaking the silence.

"I love it here," The dance genius agreed, "a-are you okay?"

"I-I think so..." I responded slowly.

"D-did your dad...say anything..before he hit you?" Asked the young protege.

"Y-yeah... He just doesn't understand us.." I sighed deeply.

"He doesn't know US," Glitch replied. I nodded.

"Maybe he never will..." I whispered.

"Maybe not... I think you need to think about what you think...not what he does..." Whispered the young protege.

"You know what I think... You know I don't agree with him..." I replied in a barely audible voice, "I'll never agree with him..."

"I wish he knew how much I care about you," Glitch murmured.

"But... I don't need him to know anything about you to know that I wanna be with you," I confessed. Glitch smiled and moved my hair out of my face.

"We don't need anything, or anyone to know what's right. When I'm with you... It's like I can't find words to describe it... 'Cause I love you isn't enough..." Said the young protege as he blushed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe... Don't need words..." I whispered.

Glitch moved closer to me and touched my neck. We both closed our eyes, though it was a few seconds before, his soft, war, lips brushed against mine. I felt as if I was filled with butterflies, though Glitch had kissed me before, something about this felt completely new. After a few moments, I could feel his tongue slip between my lips as he kissed me deeper. Glitch's hand slid from my neck down to my lower back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed each other passionately, expressing our unspoken love for one another.

Moments later, Glitch pulled back and held me tightly in his arms. My head fit perfectly under his chin and on his chest. I listened to his gentle heartbeat. He stroked my hair and I let my eyes fall to a close as he planted a loving kiss on my forehead. I didn't want to leave his embrace. I wanted to just fall asleep in his arms and lay out here all night long. For the first time in a long while, I felt like I could forget about everything, leaving my mind absolutely blank. Leaving me absolutely safe in Glitch's arms.


	11. Chapter 11: The Only Mistake

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for a while there, I was pretty busy, and still am. For those of you that didn't hear, I made A troupe for hip hop and jazz. I have been practicing my competitions a lot and our rehearsals pretty much doubled. Anyway, I am glad to say I wrote a new chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Rawki**

I sleepily opened my eyes hours later. Or at least, it felt like hours later. Glitch's arms were still wrapped tightly around me. He must have noticed me wake up, because he gingerly opened his emerald green eyes. He yawned lightly and turned to me.

"Think we should head back now, Trix?" He whispered.

"Yeah... I think we probably should..." I answered and slowly got to my feet. Glitch brushed the grass off of himself and stood up.

The seemingly endless night was still going strong above us without a single change in the light. The peaceful stars glinted the night sky and the world seemed to be covered in a deep blue abyss. The light seemed to surge in the sky, more than the glow of a billion lights.

The wind blew gently through my hair as we walked slowly back to my house. Glitch was quiet for the most part on the way back, you couldn't blame him though, it had to be 1:00am.

The street lights I saw couldn't even come close to the beauty of the starry night sky. I walked close to Glitch's side while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

We strode through the black of the night in silence. Our soft footsteps the only sound around us. We were nearing me house, I could see it on the corner of the block.

I stopped dead in my tracks and Glitch stared at me peculiarly.

"What's wrong?" He asked and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I-I think... I should go... Alone..." I started, but choked a little, "I-I mean my parents will probably... You kno-"

"Trix, I get it, it's aight. Your sure you don't want me to walk you back though?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Y-yeah, I'll be okay... It's just over there..." I answered, I felt so quiet my voice was barely audible.

"Aight, see ya later," Glitch finally agreed and planted a kiss on my forehead.

I watched him walk back into the dark abyss towards his own house. I turned back to my house, which was only a few houses down from where I was standing. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

"It's fine, just go back home," I said under my breath, only to myself.

I finally got myself moving, although it seemed like every move I made was against my own will. I stopped a point half way there. I stood like a statue in the black of the night. I didn't want to go back, I didn't even know if I could go back.

"Just go," I told myself, "it'll be fine,"

I took another deep breath and the memories of earlier that night seemed to play back in my mind. I abruptly opened my eyes, not willing to spend another moment thinking about it.

I stepped forward, a bit faster this time. I heard a screeching noise coming around the block. I could see two yellow lights running across the pavement. I walked a little faster, not looking for any trouble.

The black van came into my view and I started walking even faster, unsure exactly what was happening.

Two men abruptly got out of the vehicle when it got close enough to the sidewalk where I stood.

"Hey! Let me go!" I shouted when they grabbed my arms tightly. I couldn't see their faces, the masks they wore and the blackness around me concealed their faces from view.

"I said let go of me!" I shouted again, only louder this time. They seemed to be struggling trying to hold their grip on me. I kicked and tried to run, but it was useless.

"Glitch!" I shouted, "Somebody! Anybody, help!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

The two masked men pulled me into the black van and covered my head with a black cover. I could here the ignition start. I was still screaming but the sack over my head muffled my voice.

I felt my hands being tied together behind my back, I tried to free myself, but it was me against however many people were behind me. The tight ropes dug deeply into my skin.

"What going on? Just let me go!" I continued to scream and shout as loud as I could.

"Go ahead and scream, nobody can hear you anyway," I heard a voice from in front of me say.

"W-what do you want?" I asked and gulped hard. I couldn't believe what was actually happening to me.

"That's for us to know, now shut your trap! You don't want me back there!" I heard another man with a deeper voice shout at me.

I did what he said. I kept quiet as the van jerked forward. I couldn't see and I couldn't tell where I was. I wished that I had let Glitch walk me home. I couldn't process everything. I couldn't understand why they could possibly want to kidnap me. Of all people, me.

The van rolled forward quite quickly, i couldn't tell how long it had been or where it was going. I knew was that is couldn't possibly be good.

Glitch walked quietly back towards his house, which was still blocks away. He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he walked through the dark night.

"Why do I feel so bad about this? Glitch, you idiot, you shoulda just walked her home..." He thought to himself.

Glitch stopped and looked back. By this time my house was far out his view but something made him stare back.

"J-just go back, and make sure she got home okay..." Glitch ordered himself.

He walked quickly back in the direction of my house. He broke out into a full sprint when he saw my house on the corner.

He saw that the lights were still on inside. The dance genius looked at his watch, which read: 1:28am. He ran his hand over his black and neon green hair before proceeding to walk.

The young protege strode quickly up the steps to my house. He held out his hand to knock that the door but hesitated. Glitch knocked twice on the wooden door after thinking it through again.

He waited outside for a moment. He glanced back and forth between the road and the wooden door before him.

Eventually, my mother opened the door. She glanced outside with a surprised look on her face.

"Glitch... what are you-"

"I cam e to see if Trixie got home okay, she insisted i didn't walk her home," the dance genius explained. My dad came to the door and glared at the young protege.

"What the hell do you want, kid!?" He said angrily.

"I-I just came here to see if Trixie got home okay," Glitch explained, again.

"She ran off and didn't come back, wait... Y-you don't know where she is?" My dad asked in a slightly calmer tone.

"No sir, I was wondering if you did," Glitch answered, quite confused about the whole thing.

"So-so she isn't with you?" My mother asked, trying to keep up.

"N-no ma'am, I-I thought she came home. I knew I shoulda walked her home..." The dance genius muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to go and see if she's upstairs, m-maybe we didn't hear her come inside..." My mother explained before running up upstairs to check my room.

Glitch stayed quiet for a moment and my father didn't lose his glare.

"Listen, kid. If anything happens to my daughter, it's all on you. Don't think that just because you got my wife on your side that I still can't kick your ass. Now, you better get off of my property before I call the cops." My father threatened, but less loud than last time.

Glitch nodded slowly.

"Now get the hell off my doorstep!" My dad shouted and slammed the door.

Glitch did as he was told and started to walk down the driveway. He pulled out his cellphone and tried to call me. The call went directly to voicemail.

"Hey.. Trixie, where are you? I'm worried about you... I-I came by your house and you weren't there. G-give me a call as soon as you can," Glitch spoke into the phone.

His face was painted with a look of fear as he walked back home in the seemingly endless night.


	12. Chapter 12: Struggle Love Is All We Got

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, I had a hard time figuring out where to go next with this story, no worries though, I got it figured out now. I am very happy with how this is turning out so far XD**

**i made this chapter a bit longer, or at least it feels a bit longer, I hope it is lol. **

**Thanks and peace out,**

**Rawki**

I opened my eyes. I expected to wake up in my soft bed with the bright rays of sunlights streaming through the blinds in my room. My mind then became clear again due to the cold, concrete I was laying on.

I sat up, wrists still bound in ropes, and righted myself. I glanced around to gather my surroundings.

I was contained in a medium sized, dark room. I was alone. A steel door stood in place a few meters in front of me.

For a few brief moments, I couldn't remember how I had gotten here. Then, the horrific memories of what had happened seemed to play like a movie on the back of my eyelids.

I abruptly opened my eyes widely, trying to drain the broken memories out of my now racing mind.

"Where am I?" I thought to myself.

There were two things I couldn't quite get through my head despite my vivid memories. One, who the strange people that took me were, and two, what did the want?

The question rang through my thoughts like a broken record. I couldn't process that one, vital piece of information.

"Okay, just breathe," I told myself and took in a deep breath, "now what happened?"

I seemed to ask myself that question a lot recently. I tried to get my thoughts straight.

First, I ran away after my father hit me. I found Glitch and we stayed out in the old park. Then, we walked back to my house. After that, I told Glitch not to walk me home. And finally, two strange men pulled me into a black van.

It was as much as I could recall from the night before, or was it the night before? How long had I been here? Was anybody looking for me? Are they worried?

Questions started flooding through my mind faster than running water. I started hyperventilating and I could feel my gentle heartbeat speed up.

Where am I? What do they want? Who are they? Why do they want with me? What happened? Am I going to die?

My heartbeat increased. I could feel it pounding hard against my rib cage. My very own ominous thoughts seemed to try to consume me. I could have sworn you could see my own heart beating through my chest.

I couldn't keep it inside me anymore.

"What the hell is going on?! Somebody! Anybody! Why am I here!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Answer me! Who are you?!" I screamed, only louder.

I fell back and let my head hit the hard wall. The pain surged through my head and down my body. The pain told me I was alive. And as long as my heart was still beating, somehow I could be okay.

I fiddled with the ropes behind my back. It was hard work and difficult without physically being able to see them. I eventually made work of the ropes and loosened them enough to free my hands.

My wrists were of a bright red colour where the roped had been binding them.

"Let me outta here! Open the god damn door! You assholes!" I shouted louder. I stood up and walked to the door. There was no window in it. I couldn't tell where I was.

I slammed my fist as hard as I could against the metal door. I didn't expect it to open, nor did I expect I done to open it. I needed to take my anger out on something. Every ounce of fear I once felt was now replaced with anger and hate.

"Let me out right now!" I yelled as I pounded my clenched fists on the hard metal door. It hurt. My god, did it hurt. I didn't care though.

The door creaked open slowly. I backed up one step as it did.

To my surprise a tall, Caucasian man with short, spiked blonde hair and beady grey eyes stood before me. In his right hand, he held a small silver revolver. His grey eyes held a cold glare on mine.

"Why am I here?" I asked, trying to keep calm as I spoke.

"I don't have to answer to you," he replied, "come on, were leaving now," he stated and tugged my wrist.

I followed reluctantly. The last thing I wanted right now was for that revolver to land a bulled in my head.

The man lead me down a series of stairs. By the looks of it, this must have been a basement under a building. The place's only lights were of an amber colour.

The room at the bottom of the stairs was fairly large with walls covered in picture being linked together so yarn. Pictures of many people hung on the grey walls. The floor was the same concrete I woke up on.

I glanced around the room to see about ten men, most wearing ski masks. They all stood around the room.

The man holding my wrist told me to sit at the stool in the centre of the room. He then handed me today's paper and took a picture.

It's not like I didn't know how this was going to play out.

"Hand me her phone," the blonde man said to another. The man obeyed and tossed him my (brand) phone.

He dialled a number on my phone. The screen flashed and lit up the dark room.

"Trixie? Are you there?" I heard my dad ask.

"Listen," the man started, "I have your daughter, if you ever want to see her again, then it's gonna cost you,"

"Who is this? What have you done with my daughter?" I heard my father ask.

"She's alive, for now," he said and I gulped hard, "I'm a reasonable man. I'll give you your daughter back, but I want fifty thousand dollars," the man continued.

"Okay, okay, just tell me where she is," my dad pleaded.

"That's not how you play the game," the man chuckled, "I want my money. Get it together, then we'll talk," he finished and hung up the phone.

"C-can I make a phone call?" I asked. The man looked at me and the. At the other men in the room.

"Make it quick," he agreed and handed me the phone.

I quickly dialled Glitch's number.

"Please pick up..." I muttered to myself.

"Trixie! A-are you okay?" I heard him ask.

"I-Im fine..." I started.

"Where are you right now? Everyone's been worried bout you," murmured the young protege.

"I don't know, Glitch," I replied, remembering the people around me.

"It's gonna be okay, your gonna be okay," he spoke softly.

"I-I love you..." I said as the man in front of me told me to hurry up.

"I love you too, I'll find-" the man hung up my phone as Glitch spoke.

My heart sank deeper as the room went silent again.

Glitch paced around back and forth in front of my driveway after the phone call. My parents had called the police after they noticed I was missing.

My parents stood together on the driveway while the police spoke to them. The dance genius waited anxiously and continued to pace nervously.

"I'm afraid we can't do much more than we've done," one of the cops explained.

"W-what do you mean? My daughter is out there somewhere in the hands of criminals? And you saying we cant do anything?" My father spoke angrily, nothing out of the usual.

"I'm terribly sorry. We've done all we can do, for now. We'll find her," the police spoke, though something in his voice made him sound unsure.

"And what if you don't?" Glitch cut in as he walked to where my parents were standing.

"I beg your pardon?" The police man asked.

"I said, what if ya don't. What if the only way to get her back is to do what they say?" Glitch repeated.

"Right now, we don't even know if she's alive, son, we-"

"yeah? Well I do. She called me just a minute ago. If your not gonna find her, I will," Glitch interjected.

"She called you?" My mother asked while tears continuously flowed out her eyes.

"Yeah, she said she doesn't know where she is. She seemed pretty scared though," Glitch murmured.

"Why the hell would she call you?" My dad asked angrily.

"Because, I LOVE HER." Glitch spoke confidently.

"You know what? We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you! This is all your fault!" My father started shouting and my mother sobbed louder.

"His fault!" My mother finally lost it and started yelling too, "when was the last time you cared what Trixie thought! Never! You can't just let things be! You have to come in and make everything happen your way! Trixie has good judgement, the only one who can't see it is you!"

Both my father and Glitch stared at her in surprise.

"I have my reasons! I don't trust thi-this kid! I don't need my daughter mixed up in troubles," my father yelled back without hesitation.

"Your still finding some way to turn this back to me?" The young protege started, "This isn't about me, or you, or you, it's about Trixie. Can you just get past this for like five minutes? I'm not leaving, I'm going to find her. I don't care what you two do, but you gotta think straight. This ain't about anybody here,"

Both of my parents stood still and gazed at the dance genius.

"Listen, kid. I know what kind of guy you are. You know why? Because when I was your age I used to be the same thing. And one day, you'll move on, and you'll break her heart. I don't need her getting hurt or-"

"You don't know us," Glitch argued.

"Don't want to," my dad responded and he got to his silver car. Glitch followed him closely.

"What do you think your doing?" My dad asked as Glitch got in the car.

"Going with you," He responded, "I know you don't like me, but it's not about me,"

"Yeah, yeah, you said that," my dad muttered and started the ignition.

"Where do you think she might be?" My dad asked as they drove off. And for the first time, he wasn't yelling.


	13. Chapter 13: That Perfect Day

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating, I've been super busy Lately, my idiot teacher assigned an 'Over Spring Break' project, which was no fun at all! I would rather be writing! Competitions have also had me busy, dance classes four days a week, not including competitions. My Hip Hop group won silver in our first competition this year! I'm super excited.**

**anyway, sorry if this chapter is short or confusing.**

**Peace,**

**Rawki**

My father drove around town as Glitch instructed him on where to go. My father hadn't yelled or shouted at Glitch so far.

The silver car turned a corner and two lines of traffic stood ahead. My dad signed and sat back int he driver's seat.

He slowly turned his head to Glitch, who was feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"So... Glitch, you really like my daughter, huh?" He asked, though he said in a way that came out as a statement and less like an actual question.

Glitch looked back at him with his bright emerald eyes.

"Yeah," he started, still feeling quite uncomfortable about the whole situation, "I-I love her," continued the young protege.

My father sighed deeply and put his black sunglasses on. The traffic ahead of them still wasn't budging at all.

"I dunno another you, kid," my father said and shook his head, "my wife seems to be okay with you, you got everyone on your side but me,"

Glitch looked down and nodded slowly.

"She's my little girl, and now she's gone, and it's all my fault," my dad scolded himself and rested his head on the steering wheel.

Glitch turned back to him and spoke,

"You can't blame yourself for this, it's my fault, I shoulda stayed with her that night," the dance genius glazed over as the events of that night played over and over in his head.

"No, it's my fault, I can't see eye to eye with her, I couldn't respect her decisions, I'm a terrible father to her," my father continued to speak and he cursed under his breath, though still audible enough for the young protege to hear his cold remarks.

"You can't blame yourself, you're just tryin' to protect her," said the dance genius, "if I was you, if probably be the same way,"

My father propped himself up and stared at the Korean boy beside him.

"Why? You're just some kid, I'm her father," my dad glared.

"Look, I know you don't like me, your not the only one. People look at me and the people I know and call us hoods and ghetto rats, but they don't really know us. We're not just a bunch of playas were actual people," Glitch responded.

My dad sat there looking speechless, or at least unwilling to make another statement.

"And I do love your daughter, there's nobody I'd rather be with," Glitch admitted.

The bustling traffic ahead slowly started to move forward. My dad stepped on the gas peddle and the car jerked forward a little, only to come to another immediate stop.

"You know something?" My dad spoke softly, "I used to be just the same as you,"

Glitch raised his brow at him, obviously confused, and possibly freaked out.

"When I was your age, I wanted to be on my own, I didn't think I needed anyone. I wanted Trixie's mom to move in with me, but her parents wouldn't allow it. And... Well only now do I understand why they didn't want her to go,"

"I get it, but she always tells me how you never get what she cares about," Glitch interjected.

My dad shook his head and spoke,

"We used to see eye to eye on everything... I don't know, maybe she changed,"

"Maybe you changed, maybe you both did. But if you try to see eye to eye, you'll never agree on anything," soar the young protege.

"maybe you're right, I guess I have been stuck in my ways," my father responded after a few moments of absolute silence.

The packed lanes ahead of them started to clear in a slow, irritating manner. The colourful cars cascaded across the dull pavement. The lights changed colours and finally, the silver car started to move forward at a normal pace once again.

"I should be a bit more considerate of Trixie's decisions," my father broke the awkward silence between the two.

Glitch turned from the window to face him.

"I should get to know you more before I judge you," my dad continued to speak.

"So I get another chance?" Asked the Korean boy.

"Call it what you want, son. But don't think we're getting some great father-daughter's boyfriend friendship, because it's not happening," my dad spoke coldly, sounding more like himself.

Glitch nodded slowly, taking in what my father had just said.

"Yes, sir," responded the young protege.

"Good. now tell me, how did you and Trixie meet?" My father questioned curiously.

Glitch thought back to the day, bringing a smile to his face.

***flashback***

I ran through the soft grass covering the vast outskirts of the park. My mother had brought a picnic for us and she and my father sat together at the top of the hill on a red blanket.

I felt the wind blow briskly through my hair as I ran with both arms extended to my sides. I closed my eyes as i spun around until I felt so dizzy I tumbled over into the soft green pillows of grass.

I stared up at the clouds, each glazed with a touch of blue from the perfect sky. The sun shone down as if it was a spotlight for the whole world.

I got back up and brushed the grass off of my pants. I continued to run. I sprinted as fast as I could to the sound of distant music playing.

I stopped here and there to listen to it. As it got closer and closer, I got more and more excited.

I came to a clearing in the trees to the paved area in the front of the vast park. My eyes widened when I saw a large silver boom box blasting out the music I had been following.

My eyes darted all around, following the many children huddled around in a circle. I walked closer until I stood before them.

They all clapped their hands as one person danced their own style in the centre. I pushed my way through the crowd.

I felt someone push me forward so I was standing in the centre of the group's dance circle. I stood there in shock, lie a deer in a car's headlights.

"Dance!" I heard one of the children say.

They didn't have to tell me twice. I danced my own style as the kids around me clapped to the best of the song.

Afterwards, the majority of the children cleared away, leaving one person.

He was a rather short boy. He had spiky jet black hair and wore a simple black headset around his neck.

"Hey, I'm Glitch," he said and smiled brightly.

"Cool name, I'm Trixie," I replied and shook his hand as my parents had always told e, to do when I met someone.

"Cool, your a good dancer," Glitch said and smiled.

"Thanks," I replied and smiled back, "do you dance too?"

Glitch nodded a couple of times.

"I'll dance battle you, right here right now!" He said excitedly and I giggled.

"your on!" I challenged.

We stayed at that park all day long. We stayed together and promised to meet again the very next day when my parents finally told me it was time to head back home.

***end of flashback***

"we met at the park, dancing," said the young protege as he smiled brightly, "I remember that day like it was yesterday,"


	14. Chapter 14 Saving Me

**Hey guys! This is a bit of a longer chapter, at least it felt like it was longerish when I was writing it, so yeah. I was sitting in a car for five hours, so this gave me something to do.**

**thanks,**

**Rawki**

I stood alone. I couldn't recall how long I had been stuck there for, wherever I was. I couldn't quite put my finger on the reason why I was here in the first place.

I sat in cold, dull and dark room, which was probably only the size of a dog house. I sat with my back pressed against the cold metal wall.

The darkness filling my vision made it hard to see. I could here voices coming from outside, the same voices of the men who kidnapped me.

It's not like they were intentionally starving me, but I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker each coming day.

I slumped down even further until I was lying flat on my back staring up into the abyss of darkness that lay above me.

I heard a loud creaking sound from the front of the room. By now I had learned that this was the door being opened.

An African American man stood in front of me. He was dressed in black and leather and wore a hat that covered his hair.

"Get up," he ordered.

I stood up slowly. I wasn't looking for a fight, nor could I handle one at this time. I walked slowly to the door and exited it.

The man stuck a riffle to my back and forcefully pushed me forward. I urged myself to walk on, though it made me furious. I felt so helpless, and I wasn't one to be helpless. I hated to very feeling of it.

He pushed me to the same underground room as he did before. The lights hanging front he ceiling gave the concrete floors a greenish blue glow. The place was dim and dark.

I sat down on the same chair as I had done before. The man tied my wrists together behind the frame of the chair. I didn't struggle. I didn't move.

One of the other criminals in the room stood before me holding a cell phone and a computer.

"I'm gonna make this real simple," he started, "you video chat with your daddy, he knows you're still alive, he brings us the money, and you get to go home, understand?"

I nodded almost robotically. What was I supposed to do? Try my luck and possibly get shot. The odds were piled up against me. This is my life were talking about. My life, as fragile as a single thread, which could at any moment be cut by a sharp pair of scissors.

"Good," the man replied, no emotion shining through in his voice. He pressed some buttons on the computer screen and an image appeared with a loading icon.

Seconds later, an image of my father came on the screen. The other kidnappers in the concrete room stepped out of the frame so I was the only one on camera.

"Trixie! Are you alright?" My dad asked and I nodded vigorously.

"I'm fine," I reply, not wanting to cause any problems with the men holding me hostage.

"Where are you?" I heard my father speak again, in a more compassionate tone.

"I-I'm..." I paused when the strange men in the room stared at me with ominous glares.

I stopped, not knowing what to do. My father stared at me,massif he was confused.

The leader with the blonde hair and cold grey eyes stood behind me and spoke,

"Remember our deal? I want my money, and I'm getting impatient,"

I saw the setting in the computer screen. My father was standing in our kitchen in my house. I could see my mother and Glitch standing silently behind him.

"Glitch!" I exclaimed.

My father handed Glitch the computer and I saw his face come into focus on the screen.

"Trixie, are you okay? What's going on?" He asked with serious eyes.

"I'm fine," I replied and for the first time in a long while, I smiled.

"It's gonna be aight, I promise..." He continued.

"Awe.. Isn't that touching..." The man behind me spoke with a mocking tone. I turned my head to face him.

"Now you guys can all have a reunion after I get my money," the blonde man explained.

"Okay, I'll bring you your money," my father agreed.

"No, no, no, no," the man uttered a creepy laugh and shook his head, "I want to see the money, now!"

My father moved around in the background and brought forth a black case. He i clasped it to reveal a ton of dollar bills.

"Very nice," the man said and chuckled evilly. My father glared coolly at the man and I prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Ah, ah, ah, remember," he started and drew a switch blade-knife from his coat pocket, "I still have your daughter,"

The man abruptly grabbed the ropes binding my hands and slid the knife up my left palm, drawing a long line of oozing blood. I clenched my teeth together and kept in the tears that started to well up in my eyes.

"That's pretty deep, well, I don't think she has much time at all... How unfortunate, now, get me my money in the next two hours, or she dies," he spoke and pointed a finger at me, "I'll be at the street corner on 6th Avenue, you'd better be there,"

Before anyone could respond the man shut the computer. I felt the pain throbbing in my hand. I didn't cry. I bit my lip and didn't speak a word.

The kidnappers kept me there, tied to the chair as some of them left while the others stayed to watch me.

The pain in my hand grew intensely. I didn't mind though. For some crazy reason, I didn't mind. It was the one thing that reminded me that I'm alive.

The anger boiling inside felt like hot acid about to burn through my skin. I held it in, every single emotion I felt.

I sat in that chair for what felt like forever. There was no clock for me to check the time of day. I sat in absolute silence.

The fear for my life slowly drained from my mind. I wondered about everything. Absolutely everything. From my current situation to how the last few weeks had changed my life so much.

Disrupting my thoughts, everyone in the room stood up and gathered everything, wiping away and possible traceable evidence they were even there. The African American man came back over to the wooden chair I was sitting in and untied my tightly bound hands.

They urged me forward, up the steps of the old building into the central area where I was being contained before hand.

It was only when they lead me through numerous more floors that I figured out where I was. I was under the main floor of an old auditorium, the city probably used this place for theatre productions until it shut down.

The men lead me outside and we all walked casually. For a group of criminals, these guys were pretty good at not sticking out in public. These probably weren't your average criminals though.

"Walk faster!" One of the them exclaimed in a hushed tone, trying to keep their cover.

"Shut up you idiot!" Another barked.

"All of you! Stick to the plan before I knock your heads together!" The leader ordered.

We continuously went from 4th Avenue, then across to 5th, and soon approaching sixth. I could see my father and Glitch standing not far from where I was.

The gang of kidnappers and I crossed the street as soon as the light went off. I wanted to run to them, to escape this mess, but instead I walked at the same pace as the men behind me.

Once we had gotten across the street, I ran to Glitch and threw my arms around him. I buried my face in his shoulder and he held me tightly.

"Alright! Where's my money?!" The leader shouted and pointed a pistol at us.

"Relax, god dammit, I've got your money," my dad said and held up the black case. Reluctantly, my father handed the man the black case.

The blonde man opened the case and his cold grey eyes opened widely.

"Well, this is all very touching, but I'm afraid it isn't enough," he explained and abruptly grabbed the back of my jacket. The man held my jacket high enough my feet were barely touching the ground.

"Now, we can't have a bunch of you running around to tell the cops, now can we? No, it simply won't do, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill all of you," he said and put the pistol to my temple. I felt the gun pressed hard against my skull.

I was afraid to move, I felt as if the slightest movement would cause him to pull the trigger.

"Let her go! You got your money! Now just go!" Shouted the young protege. His emerald green eyes locked into mine and they softened.

"That's real touching, son," the man said and laughed, "but I can't do that. I'll kill you first so you don't have to watch," and with that the man pointed he pistol at Glitch.

"No! no!" I screamed and tried to shake the man's hand, but he just shoved my down. I hit my head against the pavement and struggled to stand again. I had never felt so pathetic, so weak.

I wouldn't have it. I used everything I had left in me to stand up and punch the man as hard as I possibly could.

The man felt the side of his cheek where I had punched him. He looked at me and grinned, but I could have sworn it wasn't a good kind of grin.

"So this is how it works? You think you can just beat me? Sweetie, I'm the guy with the gun," he threatened and walked closer to me, gun still in hand.

I heard the sound of a gun being loaded and I closed my eyes. My heart beat fast against my chest, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone could hear it.

"Drop the gun!" I heard a man yell. I slowly opened one eye and then the other. The scene had changed in a blink if an eye.

I saw the police car on the road with many of the criminals being arrested. I saw my father shaking hands with one of the officers.

I walked over to where Glitch and my father stood in the sidewalk.

"I thought I lost you," Glitch said and hugged me tightly. He brushed my hair softly.

"I'm glad your okay, Trixie," my father said, "I have to say, Glitch... He's a very nice young man,"

I smiled brightly at the both of them. I think I might have finally gotten his approval.


	15. Chapter 15: I Will Always Love You

**Hi guys, I know this was a really, really long time for me not to update. everything's been really third for me these last few weeks. I didn't really have it in me to keep writing. My cousin committed suicide around three weeks ago. He was bullied in school, so I guess this is kinda my way of saying, don't judge people, you have no idea what their lives are like.**

**On a better note, I Finally finished another chapter, this one is inspired by Kelly Clarkson's Already Gone, and you'll find out why very soon.**

**thanks guys,**

**Rawki**

It had been days, weeks actually, and the lingering memories were still bone chilling. My mind seemed to be so scattered I couldn't get a vague picture of anything anymore. I chose not to speak, not because I didn't want to, but rather, because my thoughts overwhelmed my head until it hurt. It's like one of those dreadful feelings you get when you can't even put what you want to say into words. So it stayed. It remained permanent in my mind like the ink of a tattoo.

I spent a lot of time by myself. Something about the past few weeks seemed to change my perspective of every little aspect of my life.

Somebody was right, somebody was wrong. I couldn't seem to decide anything for myself. My own opinion's not one i could form anymore. The nerves of losing something or losing something else didn't fit right up in my crazy head.

I sat alone at my desk in my room. I could replay events taking place in my room like beautiful picture perfect memories played right before me.

I let myself drift off into my memories, hoping to never return from them. Just to sink into the nostalgic pictures I saw before me.

I could see Glitch and me dancing, hand in hand, smiling brightly at each other. That wasn't so long ago, I could still feel the butterflies dancing in my stomach that moment he took my hand.

I smiled slightly at the thought of it and closed my eyes. More intense memories flooded over my closed eyelids.

I could picture the time that we were together at the beach. How we had gotten end badly sunburned and laughed hysterically at each other's poorly protected skin. The stinging of my burns only made the imagery more vivid.

I saw the time Glitch had taken me to the movies, how I had cuddled up in his arms, and how he offered to hold my hand when I got scared. I remember the light of the movie shining through my closed eyes as I laid my head on his shoulder, as if they fit together perfectly.

I opened my eyes for real this time and strode quietly over to my bedroom window. I drew back the curtains and stared at the deep blue, midnight sky. I felt the night's soft breeze blowing past me.

I climbed out on top of the roof, wanting to get closer to it. Just to see the sky smiling down upon me. I closed the window behind me and let my back fall against the hard glass. The shingles I was sitting on we're incredibly uncomfortable, but it didn't bother me. Me hair blew swiftly out of place, though I didn't reach my hand to rearrange and fix it.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on top. More memories kept coming to my mind, each like a needle and thread weaving swiftly through a soft fabric.

Some of the memories were simple, memorable things, like my hand fitting together perfectly with the young protege's.

Others brought tears to my eyes, like the moments where I was sad or scared, and Glitch was there to comfort me. I recalled how he held me tightly in his arms as I sobbed. How he'd never abandoned me in my times of need.

The tears threatened to spill out as I gazed up at the glistening moon. I drifted back to the confines of my room to sit at the desk. My gaze continually shifted back to the night scene at my window.

My mind suddenly clicked. I felt as if I had the perfect, though heart wrenching idea. I picked up a piece of smooth white paper and a pen with black ink.

The words seemed to flow onto the page. I trembled at the sight of what I had written. Each word matched a tear which fell onto the page as I wrote.

Dear Glitch,

You have no idea how hard this is for me to say. I just don't know anymore. You're always there for me, though I feel as if I hardly deserve someone like you at all. I don't know what made you stay this long. What I'm trying to say is that I really want you to know that I love you more than I've ever loved anything before. Everything about you seems so perfect in comparison to me. I'm not the right girl for you, you deserve better than what I am. I want you to know that I'll never forget you, but I want you to move on. I want you to find someone who deserves you. I love you so much, I love you enough to let you go.

All my love,  
Trixie

My lip quivered and my tear stained cheeks were tinted pink. I could feel a wave of sadness wash over me, just at the thought of thinking of losing Glitch.

I let my head fall to the desk. I heard a loud thunk against the wood, and my head ached. Not with pain, more with confusion. I glanced at the words written in black on the crisp white paper. I lifted my head slowly off the desk and picked up the letter. I shook my head me crumpled the piece of paper.

I had a better idea. I ventured back to the window and without hesitation, I climbed through it. I landed below, this time on my feet, and continued on. I walked alone in silence, alone with my shadow and my jumbled thoughts.

I walked along the pavement until I reached Glitch's house. I went along the back to the back window. I climbed up as quiet as was humanly possible. I placed my elbows on the trim of the window and hoisted myself up, feet dangling off the ground.

The dance genius was awake, it wasn't that late of course. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop, that was, until he saw me. The young protege quickly opened the window and asked me,

"Trixie? Are you insane?"

I simply shook my head as he helped me inside.

"What are you doing here?" Glitch asked thoughtfully.

"I-I...I don't really know exactly, it's hard to explain," I managed to say.

"Well, just say it," he responded and moved the hair out of my eyes.

"I-I... I don't deserve you, Glitch," I said and avoided his eyes.

"what do you mean?" He asked, quite surprised.

"I mean, I love you, I love you so much, Glitch. I just feel like your always there for me, and I don't deserve someone like you," I replied, making eye contact again.

"Trixie...that's not true, look, I love you, and I don't want to lose you," he looked at me and spoke more seriously.

"I don't want to lose you either...t-that's why I'm here, to tell you that I care about you," I explained.

The young protege embraced me tightly in his arms and whispered,

"I know that,"

A smile spread across my face as I hugged him tighter.

"Thank you," I whispered and closed my eyes again.


End file.
